Vampires and Werewolves
by Anime Ryu and Okami
Summary: There used to be a long war between werewolves and vampires. Now there is a treaty. But a forbidden love happened before the treaty. The out come is a werewolf/vampire child. LaikaxNetto. EnzanxNetto. Yaoi.
1. Pilot Chapter

**Ryu- Okay, I wasn't going to do this story until I had enough votes for it on my poll, but some of my friends came after me and started begging that I do this story. So I caved, but that doesn't mean I will continue doing this story. **

**I need people to tell me to keep this up, or else I won't do it. Cause I already have one story going on, and this story is done by me only, no help what so ever. So it would give a lot of stress. Though if there are a lot of reviews, I may reconsider.**

**Also, if I am to continue, I assure you that chapters will be longer than this, because this chapter is a pilot, which is why it's short.**

To My (Annoying)Friends- If you find out about this story, you may review, but you must have the word "friend"in it.

* * *

**Two Halves, Yet No Whole**

A long time ago, there was a terrible war. Werewolves and vampires battled against each other to no end. Because in this world, the sun never shines, and peace is small.

But some how, the war ended, and a treaty was made, though not everyone agreed, it was still made.

All the werewolf and vampire clans attended the peace festival, all except for the Hikari clan. Which was made of two then, but now there was a third member.

They didn't attend because they had a serious secret, long before the war ended, make that around thirteen years ago, the two had a son like no other.

The child was not one, but two kinds of creatures. He was a werewolf and a vampire at the same time. For, his parents, the mother being a werewolf, and the father being a vampire.

Before the treaty, it was not allowed for such two to be in love, yet they broke those laws and had a child.

They had named him, Hikari Netto. For, since there was no light in this would, their child was their world's light.

But he was a forbidden light, because werewolves and vampires still hate each other, though they do not dare break the treaty, which is why the Hikari child is forbidden.

He is a loop hole, being a hybrid, any creature, werewolf or vampire, can be able to hurt or kill him.

-To Be Continued-


	2. Vampire, or Werewolf

Ryu- Well, I actually didn't get many reviews, but I did get a lot of hits. I don't know what's wrong, but I being nice this time. Also, at least my friends did not know about this story, yet.

* * *

**Vampire, or Werewolf**

Enzan, the son of the vampire king. Which of course makes him a prince. Though even though he is a prince who has lots of power and respect, he is not happy. He has no companions, except his servant Blues, but I don't think that counts, though his father did say he was engaged, but he didn't say to who.

So Enzan is just a cold hearted person, though lack of friends weren't his problem, but the absence of his mother.

His mother had dies long ago, a year after his birth, during the war of the vampires and werewolves. He didn't even know why the vampires and werewolves had warred in the first place, they all seemed happen during the treaty feast.

All of this confused him very much, nothing could explain it, not even the hundred year old books in the castle's library.

So this is what brought Enzan to wander the castle, looking for anything, but he was stopped when he heard distant whining.

"A werewolf? Why would there be one here, I probably would have been told if there were one." Enzan said as he began to find the source of the whining.

It lead him to the dungeon doors. "Now that is strange, why would a werewolf be in the dungeons, it is forbidden to lock them up, in violation to the treaty." Enzan said.

So Enzan opened the doors and was about to go down the stairs when a voice stopped him.

"Even if you are a prince, you must have a solid reason to go down there." Enzan turned around to see his servant, Blues.

"I have a reason." Enzan said. "What may it be?" Blues asked.

Enzan took off his ring, then threw his ring down the stairs. "I must retrieve my ring." Enzan said as if it were the most obvious thing in the would.

"A loop hole hm. Fine, but I must accompany you down there." Blues said.

So they descended the stairs, and the whining got louder, but then they could also hear cheering and shouting.

When they reached the bottom, they saw the prison guards beating something up.

"Halt your actions." Enzan said. The guards stopped but did not step away from where they stood, which blocked the view of the creature they were beating up.

"What are you doing?" Enzan said. "We are just punishing a prisoner." The guard said. "I wasn't told we had any prisoners, move aside." Enzan said.

The guards did not budge. "If you disobey orders, you yourselves will be imprisoned." Blues said.

The guards hesitated, then moved aside. Allowing Enzan to see a figure.

The figure had vampire wings, which were severely broken, probably due to the beating, but what was more surprising was that the figure had wolf eyes, tail, and ears. Common traits of the werewolf.

"What is the meaning of this!" Enzan yelled. One of the guards then spoke up. "He broke the law." The Guard said. "What law?" Enzan said. "The law of nature!" One guard suddenly said.

"That is no excuse he's a werewolf and-" Enzan said before he was cut off. "But he's also a vampire, which allows us to give judgment." The said.

Enzan narrowed his eyes. "Blues." Enzan said. "Yes master." Blues said as he brought out a blade and then began to disarm all the guards.

After that had been done, Enzan walked toward the figure, but apparently the figure thought Enzan was going to hurt him. So the figure tried to back away, but being so badly beaten, he passed out.

"Blues, take care of the guards, I'll bring him up to my room." Enzan said while picking up the figure. "Yes master." Blues said.

"Hm, flying would probably be faster." Enzan said. Then huge, black, vampire wings sprouted out of Enzan's back.

Then Enzan flew up the stairs, and to his room. Leaving his ring forgotten. When he got to his room, most of the wounds had healed.

"Wow, his regenerative abilities are amazing." Enzan said as he put the figure down on his bed. Though, Enzan did not have any more time to do anything else, because the figure had woken up, and judging by the facial expression, he was frightened.

The classic fear pose, tail between legs, whining, and the defensive stance.

Enzan knew that whenever werewolves were in this pose, nothing much would get to them, but Enzan did know one thing. This creature, he assumed, was not feed because he had not seen any food go into the dungeon. So then only thing to do is to offer food.

Though food poses another problem, werewolves eat meat. Then after some thought, Enzan remembered something, the guards had said this creature was a vampire.

So Enzan walked over to his dresser and took out a dagger. The figure went wide eyed, probably thinking that the dagger would be used on himself, but, the dagger was not used on the figure, but on Enzan's arm.

Enzan walked over to the figure and held out his bleeding arm.

"Here, drink. You must be hungry." Enzan said as he moved his bleeding arm closer to the figure until it was just in front of his mouth.

The figure was hesitant, but then moved in and started to lap up the dripping blood, then he moved to the would and began to nibble at it.

All the while, Enzan noticed something. _His fangs are still in the juvenile stage when they're supposed to be in the adult stage._

Soon, the figure was done, and when Enzan looked at his arm, the wound was gone. Though he didn't have any more time to think as he felt weight on his lap.

The figure was laying on his lap in his wolf pup form.

"The werewolf code huh. That must have been how you were captured in the first place. Being showed trust, so you show trust back. That could have been the death of you." Enzan said as he began to pet the figure.

The figure just yawned, ignoring the comment.

"So, since you show trust toward me, tell me your name." Enzan said. The figure seemed a little hesitant, then spoke in broken English. (1)

"Name, Netto, Hikari Netto." He said.

Enzan was shocked. "What. You're kidding me right." Enzan said while picking Netto up by the scruff of his neck. An action not liked, so Netto began yelping.

Enzan put Netto down, and then asked again. "You're a Hikari?" Enzan asked. Netto nodded his head. "Well, at least now I have a good reason to execute those guards, and now I feel fine knowing that I gave my blood to another pure blood." Enzan said.

Netto cocked his head. "Papa famous?" He said. "Yes. Well, he's also a war hero. Something you probably don't know, seeing as how you're a little younger than me." Enzan said.

With this information, Netto just positioned himself on Enzan's lap again.

"So, if you're father is who I think he is, which is Yuuichiro, who's your mother?" Enzan asked. And then Netto said another famous name, which made Enzan surprised again.

"Wow, two pure bloods, of two different creatures. That what are you?" Enzan said. Netto seemed to contemplate this, then spoke. "Not sure. Know what I am, vampire werewolf." Netto said.

"What's wrong with your English?" Enzan asked. "Live with mama." Netto replied. "Oh, so you don't talk English much. Then why don't you live with your father?" Enzan asked. Netto just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, since you had a rough time here, I guess you should rest, but first I need to do something." Enzan said.

Enzan got up and walked toward the door, opened it and called out.

"Blues!" Enzan yelled. And instead of showing up where Enzan wanted Blues to show up, Blues popped up right next to Netto. Shocking Netto very much.

"Yes master." Blues said. "Have you jailed those guards?" Enzan said. Blues nodded. "Good, I want you to tell my father this. Oh, and tell him I have a special guest if you can." Enzan said. "Yes master." Blues said, then he turned into a bat, and flew out of the door.

Enzan then turned to see Netto looking in awe. "What, never seen a vampire do that?" Enzan said. "No. Papa only vampire see. Not often." Netto said.

"Oh, just like my father." Enzan said. Netto just yawned again and was about to go to sleep when Enzan picked him up.

"Not yet, we need to wash that filth out of your fur." Enzan said. Then Netto began to clean his fur by licking it, but Enzan stopped him.

"No, not a werewolf's kind of bath, but a vampire's." Enzan said as he walked to his bathroom, but he had some trouble because Netto began to struggle.

"What, you don't like the way vampires bathe." Enzan said, and Netto nodded his head.

"Well too bad, you need to get used to it." Enzan said as he shut the bathroom door. Yelps and yips could be heard coming from the other side.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

1. Broken English is phrases.

Ryu-Well, I hoped you enjoyed.

Next Chapter Vampire Lessons

Since Netto's father was never there to teach him the basic of being a vampire, Enzan has decided to do that task. Some things go well, some don't.


	3. Vampire Lessons

Ryu- Well, after a while, I've decided to update one story each week. So it could be this story next week, or my other story next week.

* * *

**Vampire Lessons**

The next day was a perfect day. The creatures were happy, the sun was, er, not there, but it was all broken by the sound of yipping.

"Stop yipping!" Enzan yelled. Though Enzan yelled, Netto did not stop. Soon, Enzan had enough and grabbed Netto's muzzle. (Note that Netto is in his wolf pup form)

"Okay, I get it. You're still mad from yesterday because I got soap in your eyes and you're mad at me today because I would not allow you to sleep the way you wanted." Enzan said.

And with Enzan admitting all those things, Netto stopped yipping. This time, the only noise in the room was Netto's growling stomach.

Enzan sighed. "You're hungry aren't you?" Enzan said. Netto nodded. "Don't worry, Blues should be here soon." Enzan said, and sure enough, Blues appeared with a tray of food.

When Netto saw the tray, he pounced toward it, but was caught by Enzan.

"Oh no you don't. You have to learn to be a proper vampire." Enzan said. Netto did not like that idea, and he did not like being held that way, so the only thing to do was change his form into a larger form. Too bad Netto is still a child, so none of his forms was larger than Enzan's. Only his 'human' form compared to Enzan's.

"No." Netto said while crossing his arms. Though the scruff of his shirt was still held by Enzan.

"You have to because I might not always have solid food for you." Enzan said. Netto considered the thought, and then sighed. "Fine." He said.

So Enzan took something off the tray and showed it to Netto. "This is a blood packet. Vampire children learn to pierce using this technique." Enzan sad as he handed it to Netto.

Netto looked at it for a second, and then opened his mouth to reveal his juvenile fangs. When Netto pierced the 'skin' of the packet and the blood dripped into his mouth, he gagged.

Netto threw the packet, which Blues then caught, and began to wipe his mouth and whine.

"Hm, I knew this would happen, which is why I have some honey here." Enzan said as he opened a jar of honey and took a big scoop. After, he got the blood packet from Blues and smeared the honey all over the packet.

"Here, try it now." Enzan said while holding out the packet. Netto looked at it warily, then took the packet. After, he bit into the packet, but instead of gagging, he began to drink the blood. Soon he was finished with it.

"I thought that might work. Young vampires aren't used to blood when they switch from milk. I'm surprised you took so well to, wait, how come you didn't gag like that when you drank my blood?" Enzan said.

Netto flinched then slowly started to back away, but Enzan would not let him so he grabbed Netto before he could get away.

"You thought my blood was sweet, didn't you?" Enzan said as he gave Netto a headlock. Netto began to squirm. "Fine, I'll let this pass just this once." Enzan said as he let go of Netto.

"Oh well, let's get you cleaned up." Enzan said, and as soon as he said that, Netto ran under the bed.

"No, not a full body bath, we just need to wash your face." Enzan said. Netto popped his head from out under the bed and walked out.

"Okay, so we have your diet checked, now we need to check the things that can be done. Such as transformation into a bat, and flight with your vampire wings." Enzan said.

By now, Netto was back on the bed, licking his paw/hand and then wiping his face with it. Then he licked his paw/hand again. This process was completed until his face was clean.

"Okay, first, we'll do your flight. Show me your wings, they should be healed by now, you already drank blood." Enzan said.

So Netto revealed his wings and Enzan began to examine them. By now, Blues had left with the tray.

First Enzan stretched Netto's wings as far as the could go without hurting Netto, then he began to trace the veins in the wings. After, he began to rub the wings in certain places. Finally, he was done.

"Well, it seems like you will be able to fly. Let's just start from three feet." Enzan said as he got up and told Netto to stand on the bed.

"Okay, flap your wings for a while to strengthen them a bit." Enzan said. So Netto did as he was told. First he began to flap his wings.

After ten minutes, Enzan told him to flap his wings and jump up and down. After that was jumping, flapping, and running.

Soon, Netto was able to stay one foot above the ground for a minute until he tired out.

"I guess this concludes your flight lesson." Enzan said as Netto rested his head on Enzan's lap.

"Well, the only thing left is the transformation to a bat, and that is very-" Enzan said before he was cut off by a sudden change of weight on his lap. Enzan looked down to see a small black bat.

"-Complicated. Hm, I guess transforming into your wolf form helps." Enzan said he he began to pet Netto.

Netto seemed to like to be petted, Enzan assumed Netto was petted often back home.

Soon, Netto fell asleep on Enzan's lap, but he didn't stay in his bat form, he returned to his 'human' soon after.

Though Enzan didn't mind, he pretty much thought Netto was cute in any way. Wait, did Enzan think Netto was cute?

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Ryu-Well it seems Enzan has taken a liking to Netto, and Netto doesn't seem to mind that Enzan is a vampire, but how long will this last?

Next Chapter- Good News Bad News

Enzan receives word that now Hikari Yuuichiro is now deceased, but that's not his problem, because now the son of the werewolf king is at his door step. What is the problem, and who is the werewolf prince?


	4. Good News Bad News

Ryu- Okay, I know I'm late with this chapter, but I have a reason. My computer seemed to have caught a virus, and I did write the chapter. So yeah, things happened, and the chapter ended up being erased with all my other stuff.

Okay, so now heres the chapter, but before that, if I haven't given the age of the characters, they're all around the age of sixteen.

Also, do you any of you want any lemon in this story?

* * *

**Good News Bad News**

It was that time of week again, the time that Netto needed a bath.

"Come on Netto, I won't make that mistake again." Enzan said while trying to catch Netto, who was in his wolf pup form, but Netto did not seem to believe Enzan.

"No. Pain. Eyes." Netto said as he dodged Enzan's arms. "Fine, if you won't do it the easy way, we'll just have to do it the hard way." Enzan said as his wings came out. Then Enzan flew at his top speed and scooped up Netto.

Netto squirmed, then he started biting Enzan. "Ow, quit it. It's just a bath... with soap." Enzan said as he landed in his bathroom.

Netto started barking as the water was turned on. "No soap." Netto said. "Sorry, but no. You can't get clean without it." Enzan said as he placed Netto in the tub of water.

So the fight was on, Enzan trying to get Netto to stay in the tub, and Netto trying to get out, but this was interrupted as Blues came in.

"Master Enzan, I have some tragic news to inform you and Netto-sama of." Blues said as he bowed.

"Well, what is it?" Enzan said. "Yuuichiro of the Hikari pure blood has passed on." Blues said. At this point, Netto stopped struggling, and looked up at Enzan.

"Papa, gone?" Netto said, tears threatening to spill. Enzan felt sorry for Netto, but he would make sure that no one was going to get away with this. "What did he die by?" Enzan said. Blues hesitated, then spoke.

"It seemed some werewolves and vampires plotted together. The vampires killed Yuuichiro-sama." Blues said. Enzan was enraged by this. He stood up and spoke. "Who were these vampires." Enzan said with rage in his voice.

Blues cringed, but spoke. "The lower level vampires, in section Z of the city." "Have they been punished?" Enzan said. Blues shook his head. "Then make it be announced that every new born shall be killed." Enzan said.

"As you command." Blues said, and he changed into his bat form and flew away.

Enzan turned back to Netto, who was shivering and crying in the tub. Enzan got a towel and picked up Netto. Then He bought Netto to his bed and started drying him off. After, he began to stroke Netto soothingly.

"I'm sorry, but that was all I could do." Enzan said as Netto shifted forms into his human form, and then hugged Enzan. This stayed like this until Blues entered the room again.

Enzan glared at Blues. "What is it now." Enzan demanded. Blues cringed again. "I'm sorry to intrude, but the prince of werewolves is at the northern gates." Blues said.

Enzan's face got serious. Then he separated himself from Netto and face him. "Netto, stay here." Enzan said as he followed Blues to the gates. Netto sat there still crying, until he smelled something familiar.

He wiped his tears and headed out the door.

At the Gate

"What brings Laika, the prince of werewolves here?" Enzan said. "Oh, no reason. I'm just here because I happened to hear a decree of yours. The decree to kill all newborns. What is that about." Laika said.

"That is none of your concern, but since you're here, I have some things to talk about with you." Enzan said. "So be it." Laika said as he walked into the castle, with Searchman following him.

A Room in the Castle

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Laika asked. "Well, I want to ask if you've heard about-"Enzan said before Laika was tackled out of his seat.

"-him." Enzan finished as he saw Netto, who seemed to be really happy and was jumping up and down on Laika.

Laika was surprised, but he soon realized something. "Netto!" Laika exclaimed as he hugged Netto. Which made Enzan a little bit jealous. "You know him?" Enzan said. "Why yes. Hes is my long time companion, and promised mate." Laika said.

Something in Enzan seemed to be ripped in half. "You were, are betrothed?" Enzan said to Netto. "Surprised too." Netto said while shrugging.

"Where did you find him." Laika said with suspicion. "I found him in our dungeon-" Enzan said before Laika yelled "WHAT!". "Well, it was not on my orders. Some of the vampires here don't agree with the treaty, so they may have seen Netto as a loop hole." Enzan said.

"Well, I hope you took care of them, because that is disrespectful. Netto is the pure blood of the Hikari Clan." Laika said.

"What, Netto's parents are both pure bloods?" Enzan said surprised. Netto nodded.

"Well, now that this is cleared up, I would like to leave now. Come on Netto, lets go." Laika said as he picked up Netto bridal style.

"Wait a minute please." A voice said.

Enzan turned around and saw his father. "Father. What brings you here?" Enzan said while bowing.

"I have come here because I heard you ordered a rule without my permission." He said. "I did it with an important reason. Hikari Yuuichiro, was murdered by the lower level vampires." Enzan said.

"Well, that is to be tolerated." He said. (1) It was then he noticed Netto. "And who might this be." He said as he walked up to Netto, well, Netto in Laika's arms.

"That is the son of Hikari Yuuichiro.." Enzan said. Laika remained silent. "Hm, Hikari you say. Enzan, do you remember me telling you that you were engaged?" He said. "Yes, but how does that relate to this?" Enzan said. "Because Yuuichiro-san promised me that his first child will marry to my first child. Meaning that Netto, here, is your partner." He said.

It was then that Laika finally spoke. "Wait, how can that be, he is my promised mate." Laika said. "It doesn't matter. Werewolf matters and Vampire matters are very separate, so you two are allowed the engagement." He said.

Laika and Enzan glared at each other. Then one of them spoke. "Then where will our home be. A vampire cannot live in a werewolf's land, and likewise for the werewolf." Enzan said.

Then Netto spoke up. "Inheritance." Netto said. "Oh, that's right. No Man's land belongs to the Hikari's." Laika said.

"Well, so be it. Enzan, you will now live in No Man's land. You may pack your bags, and take one servant with you. Good bye." Then he disappeared.

Then Laika and Enzan glared at each other again, with Netto in the middle.

-TBC-

* * *

1.I forget what Enzan's dad's name was, and I don't have any time to find out.

Ryu- Okay,so now things are turning out super, and I think you've figured out the tension between werewolves and vampires. Don't worry, you'll find out about Netto's mom in the next chapter. Also, please tell me if you want lemon.

Next Chapter- In Law Problems

Enzan and Laika are finding it hard to share Netto, but he doesn't seem to mind, and as they reach No Man's land, a new person comes onto the scene. Who could it be.


	5. In Law Problems

Ryu- Sorry for the delay, I was updating my other story.

Oh, and I noticed that I had repeated something in my last chapter that I had already mentioned in the first chapters, so don't mind them.

* * *

**In Law Problems**

Netto was happily bouncing on the road to No Man's Land. Yes, that's right, bouncing. He was really happy to go back there for some reason.

But Enzan and Laika were having a hard time putting up with each other, but their servants didn't really pay attention to the other.

"Come, almost there." Netto said as he dashed away. "Wait up Netto." Laika said as he started to run. The rest followed after.

When they crossed the border, the land was barren and quiet, but when they looked farther, there was a castle.

Soon they reached the gates of the castle and Netto jumped with joy.

"Saito."Netto said as he charged the figure near the gates.

The next thing was a surprise, Netto went through the figure and crashed into the gate wall.

The figure sighed. "Netto, remember that I am a spirit. You can't touch me. Also, don't call me Saito." The person known a Saito said.

"Hey Rockman." Laika said. "Oh, hey Laika. What brings you here?" Rockman said. "The engagement." Laika said as he walked past Rockman and helped Netto.

It was then that Rockman noticed Enzan. "And who might you be?" Rockman said. "I'm his partner, Enzan." Enzan said.

Rockman blinked. "What?" He said. Then Laika chose to speak up. "Both Netto's parents agreed to engagement promises. Netto's mother promised him to me, and Netto's father promised him to the vampire family." Laika said.

"Oh, that's good." Rockman. "How is that good!?" Laika shouted. "It means Netto won't die." Rockman said, but then he clamped both his ghostly hands over his mouth.

There was silence. "Oh, I forgot." Laika said. "What?" Enzan said, and Rockman turned to him.

"I'm Netto's twin brother Saito, but now I'm his spirit guardian Rockman. I died because I chose my vampire side over my werewolf side, which caused an imbalance in me, which caused me to die." Rockman said.

"So having two loved ones won't cause that imbalance." Enzan said. Rockman nodded.

The air became tense, but Netto didn't know what happened. He thought Rockman died because of heart failure.

Then the tension was broken when someone spoke. "Might I suggest we go into the castle." Blues said.

"I agree." Rockman said. So the conversation was forgotten, and they went inside, but none of them noticed red eyes watching them.

So them entered the castle, which surprisingly, was bigger on the inside than out. "Yay." Netto said as he ran through through the halls. It seemed to Enzan that Netto knew his way around, despite appearances.

"Hungry." Netto said as he got to the dinning hall. "Netto, why is it every time we come back her, you always want to eat first?" Laika said. "Don't worry, I prepared for this." Rockman said as he snapped his fingers, and bats came in carrying a rabbit.

"Why don't you use the wolves." Laika said as he caught the rabbit that fell out of the bats' grasp.

"You know I can no longer control them." Rockman said. "Oh, that's right." Laika said as he hand the rabbit to Netto.

Then Laika noticed that Netto just stared at the rabbit. "What's wrong." Laika said.

"He's deciding whether or not to eat like a werewolf, or a vampire." Enzan said. Silence took over once again, then the two servants spoke.

"Why not eat like both." Both Searchman and Blues said at the same time. "That's a great idea." Rockman said.

Netto nodded as his vampire fangs showed. Laika frowned at this, but did not say anything.

Netto's fangs pierced the flesh, but them he took them out and began to gag.

"Oh, I forgot. Netto hasn't gotten used to the taste of raw blood." Enzan said. "That's right, well, I have honey. It's in the cabinet over there." Rockman said.

Enzan walked over to it and took out a jar of honey. Then he took a needle and took some honey out. After he injected it into the rabbit.

With this down, Netto was able to eat the rabbit.

"Well now that, that's settled, why down you guys rest." Rockman said. "That would be nice." Laika said.

So they left the dinning hall and headed toward the master chambers.

When they got they, Laika and Enzan were not happy. "I am not sleeping in the same bed as him." They both said while pointing.

"Sorry, but partners/mates need to sleep together." Rockman said. "He's is not my partner/mate!" They both shouted.

"I know that. How about Netto just sleep in between you guys. Would that work." Rockman said. They both thought for a moment, then they agreed. "Fine, but if he bites me, I'm not going to sleep them." Laika said. "And if he scratches me, I not either." Enzan said as then both began to glare at each other.

Rockman sighed and Netto was just confused. This was going to be a hard marriage.

-TBC-

* * *

Ryu- Sorry for the short chapter.

Next Chapter- Sharing

Enzan and Laika can't seem to be able to share Netto.


	6. Sharing

* * *

Ryu- Well, here's the next chapter. I know it's short, but I'm short on inspiration. Cause it's all going to my other story, so if any of you have any ideas, please tell me them.

* * *

**Sharing**

Oh, it was not a happy night. Both spouses wanted to cuddle Netto when he was asleep, but when they put their arms around him, they touched the other's arms. So then a glaring contest ensued. So in the end, they slept with their backs turned to the other.

When breakfast came. Both wanted to hand feed Netto, but again, they both couldn't so in the end, Netto fed himself.

When it was time to play, in Netto's case, Laika wanted to play on the ground, while Enzan wanted to play in the air. Netto ended up playing in the river near the castle.

When it was time to give Netto a bath, he ran away from both of the spouses. Which confused them both. Rockman explained this.

"Enzan isn't careful with the soap, and Laika is too rough when he cleans Netto." Rockman said.

In the end, Netto used the hot springs at the back of the castle. (1)

So this marriage was harder than the parents thought when they were alive. Apparently, not all werewolves and vampires can get along that easily.

But this has to change if they want a good marriage, because peace never lasts long. War will always be a factor.

-TBC-

* * *

1. I read somewhere that Vampires are weak against water, but this seems only to exist in Japan. So, I'm leaving it out.

Ryu- I hoped you liked, even though it was a short chapter. More like a on-shot, but still, it's an update. Also, please tell me any ideas.

Next Chapter Working Together

Netto gets captured, and Laika and Enzan need to work together to get him back.


	7. Working Together

Ryu- Well, this time I'm putting my inspiration into this story. So enjoy it while it lasts.

Oh, and I have a new poll up with new stories, so please vote.

* * *

**Working Together**

The next day came, but it wasn't like the day before. This time, both spouses woke up in separate rooms, which kind of made Netto lonely.

This day was also different because both spouses received a message from the kings.

The message was-

_Dear Son,_

_You are needed at the castle to learn how to rule your people. For, I believe that my life will come to an end and I want my heir to know how to rule properly so that they may succeed. _

_Also, I want to spend some time with you before I die. So please take this message seriously and come at once._

_With that said, this is all._

_Sincerely, Your Father_

This message was strange, strange in two ways. One, partners or mates are not supposed to be apart during the first stages of bonding, the kings should know that. Two, their fathers probably wouldn't send a message for something so trivial.

But unknown to then, both the messages were exactly the same. They would have found that out if they had shared their letter with the other, but of course, they were mortal enemies.

So the two told Netto they were going back home for a while to talk to their fathers, and this made Netto sad, but he understood.

So the two left, and Netto was left alone, again.

Once the two had left, Netto began to play outside. While he was playing, Netto noticed a strange creature. This creature looked like a wolf pup, but it had the fangs, eyes, and wings of a bat.

So when Netto followed the creature, it lead him to a person. Though Netto wasn't sure who this person was because they were wearing a cloak, but Netto knew it was male when it spoke.

"Hello young one. What brings you here?" He said. "Creature." Netto said while pointing to the strange animal.

"Oh, you mean _Sendo? _He's a unique creature, isn't he. Want to hold him?" He said. (1)

Netto nodded and the person handed Sendo to Netto. When Netto held the creature, it was just like holding a puppy, except this puppy is infected with the vampire bite and werewolf saliva.

As Netto was busy petting the creature, he had his back to the person. A sign of trust, which the person immediately took advantage of.

The person took out a needle filled with a liquid, then he jabbed it into Netto's neck. Netto reacted, but it was too late.

He was overcome by the liquid. When Netto was fully out, the figure hefted Netto onto his shoulder.

"Don't worry, all is well." The person spoke, then he disappeared with Sendo.

At the Capitals

Two similar responses were shouted out loud.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T SEND OUT THIS MESSAGE!"

With Enzan

"What do you mean!" Enzan yelled at his father. "I mean to say that I didn't send you that message." Shuuseki said.

"But it was sent by your most trusted Familiar." Enzan said (2) "What are you talking about, my Familiar is right-" Shuuseki said before Enzan cut him off. "Here." Enzan said as he held the bat by it's feet.

Shuuseki went silent, but then spoke. "He's been under the control of someone."

"Who, no one can be able to control a king's familiar." Enzan said. "That's not true, someone of high blood could probably have the strength, the problem is, I don't know who." Shuuseki said.

With Laika

Laika also had a talk with his father, and it was pretty much the same. The two talked, the twist that the king's Familiar was controlled, basically the same. (3)

-

So the two spouses went back home, only to find that Netto had disappeared.

"Oh no." Laika said. "What?" Enzan asked. "This happened before, and I'm not jumping to conclusions. Netto would never leave this castle." Laika said.

"Then we search for clues." Enzan said as he sent some bats into the air.

Laika then sent some wolves to scout the area.

A couple minutes later, one of Laika's wolves had found some sort of needle. The two spouses headed over there in the blink of an eye, and I mean a blink.

"This needle contains a sleeping serum." Laika said as he examined the needle. "And it has Netto's blood on it." Enzan said as he took the needle from Laika.

Then one of Enzan's bat squeaked. Enzan let it land on his finger. Soon, the bat relayed what it saw in squeaks and squeals.

"My bat has found some tracks not too far from here, and they're deep, meaning the person may have been carrying something heavy.

"Netto." Laika said. And soon the two headed toward the direction of the tracks.

In An Unknown Cave

The figure put Netto on the bed that was there. The figure then noticed that the hole from where the needle pierced was still bleeding.

So he used his thumb to apply pressure, and soon enough, the bleeding stopped.

The figure looked at his thumb, and then licked Netto's blood off of it.

"Soon, my dear. The world will bow down to one king, and one king only. There will no longer be a werewolf king, or a vampire king, but a king who is vampire and werewolf, and you shall be my queen." The person said.

Then the figure turned to his pet, which was now the size of a tiger.

"Sendo, scout the area and make sure those brats don't find this place." He said. Sendo bowed, and left.

"Soon, very soon shall I be king."

With Enzan and Laika

The two had followed the tracks until they had vanished. Now they were searching the area. They were deep in No-Man's land, and all was quite.

The two didn't bother to talk to the other. So the search was quite, but it was broken when a twig snapped.

The two reacted quickly to the attacking creature. They dodged and turned to look at the attacker.

They saw a creature that was like Netto. A hybrid.

"It's like Netto." Enzan said, but then it suddenly flew up and then it began to dive toward Laika.

"Look out!" Enzan said as he pushed Laika. The creature had missed by a couple inches, but it was still good.

"Thanks." Laika said. "I wonder why it's attacking us." Enzan said. "It's probably working for whoever kidnapped Netto." Laika said as he dodged a charge.

"Then I guess capture and question is the thing to do here." Enzan said. And soon the two told their Familiars to surround and attack.

After minutes of fighting, the creature was down on the ground, panting. It was too tired to move anymore. So they two walked up to it.

"Who are you working for?" Laika said. The creature replied with a language that neither could understand.

"I guess werewolves and vampires alone won't be able to understand it. A hybrid is probably the only one able to understand." Enzan said.

"What do we do?" Laika said. "I guess we keep it here, and continue to search." Enzan said as he began to tie the creature up with chains of silver that he conjured up.

"Okay, that being done. What do we do, we have no leads." Laika said. "I think I have one." Enzan said as he plucked a hair from the creature.

Then he chanted some words, and the hair glowed. Soon, there was a clone of the creature standing before him.

"Lead me to your master." Enzan said, and it obeyed.

With Netto

Netto woke up, but the person was no where in sight. The only things there were creatures like Sendo.

One of them noticed Netto and walked up to him.

"No funny business okay!" It shouted in its tongue, and Netto understood. Netto crawled away from it in fear. Then another came up next to it.

"Be nicer. This one is still young." It said, and it seemed to have a feminine voice. "Grr, fine!" It said and then walked away. The nicer one walked up to the frightened Netto and then began to lick him. Netto calm down after this.

"Sorry about that, Scar is a bit mean to others." It said. Netto stared, and then spoke. "Name?"

"Oh, sorry, my name is, well, I don't have one. Our master doesn't name those who doesn't have enough trust. Scar is the only one besides Sendo who has a name." It said.

Netto tilted his head cutely. "Then call you Hana." Netto said with a smile. (4) Hana was a bit surprised at this.

"You trust me even though I just met you?" Hana said. Netto nodded. "You're too trusting. It's how you got caught." Hana said as she sat down. Netto just shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine, I'll let you call me Hana." She said.

-TBC-

* * *

1. I believe Sendo means death in Japanese.

2. A Familiar is like a pet, or a companion that is connected to it's master.

3. I wanted to do this, but I not sure if Laika has parents, and even if he did, I don't know their names.

4. Hana means flower in Japanese.

Ryu- Well, I hoped you liked, and don't forget to vote on the poll.

Next Chapter- The Ritual

The person begins his plan to overthrow the kings, and he starts by drawing flesh and blood from Netto.


	8. The Ritual

Ryu- I couldn't do the update quickly because yesterday, I had received two shots and they pricked my finger, which hurt. So yea. On with the update.

* * *

**The Ritual**

Enzan and Laika had been following the clone for some time now, when they spotted a cave, and with it's order being fulfilled, the clone disappeared leaving only the hair.

"Okay, so we found the cave, what do we do now?" Enzan asked. "Well, I have an idea." Laika said as he picked up the hair that the clone had left. "Werewolves are good at shape shifting." Laika said.

"Yeah, I know tha- Oh." Enzan said. Then Laika muttered some words and his form changed to that of the creature they had faced.

"But what's with the hair?" Enzan asked. "It's so that the master of that creature won't get suspicious." Laika said.

"Okay." Enzan said as he nodded. Then Laika walked into the cave with Enzan clinging on and hiding himself in the illusionary fur.

When they had entered the cave, they were surprised to see more of that creature, but they were relieved when they saw Netto.

But they could not stop because they had to keep walking. They kept walking until they reached a place where the other creatures dared not to step.

Before they could not ponder anymore when they heard a voice.

"Have you eliminated those brats." The voice said. Laika nodded. "Good, then all will be well." The voice continued, and soon they saw the owner of the voice walk out of the shadows.

The figure had dark black hair. Looked to be in his late twenties, but what was more intriguing was that the figure had one glass eye.

Laika was surprised, he knew this man, well, he had heard of him. This man was named Regal, the exiled werewolf. Well, now it seemed he was no longer the werewolf. (1)

"Finally, since there are no longer heirs to the thrones, then I can take my stand as rightful king of all the land." Regal said.

Enzan couldn't see what was happening leas he blow his cover, but he could hear everything. This was treason, and treason is dealt with death.

Then Regal suddenly began to walk toward Netto. Hana had to walk away if she didn't want to be punished.

"Ah, my queen has awoken." Regal said as he stood before Netto. (2) Enzan and Laika almost gagged.

Netto looked at Regal with a defiant look. "Hm, rebellious I see. Well, we'll have to change that." Regal said as he suddenly hit Netto in the jaw and sent him across the floor. Laika wanted to run up to Netto and protect him, but he knew he couldn't.

Netto got up and rubbed his jaw. Then he turned back to Regal with the same look.

"Heh, I see you have quite a strong will, but it will be broken in no time. Just like all the others in here." Regal said as he charged Netto and then proceeded to punch and kick Netto.

All the while, Enzan could hear. He knew what was happening because he had heard it before. Netto was getting beaten, and Enzan could no longer take it anymore.

Enzan let go of Laika and then flew toward Regal. Regal hearing a screech, he turned around only to get kicked in the face and sent flying. Laika, knowing his cover had been blown because Enzan was seen flying off of him, turned back to his 'human' form and ran up to Enzan and Netto.

Laika scowled at the damage done, but could do no more as Regal recovered.

"Hm, it seems like I underestimated you two. No matter." Regal said as he turned to the other creatures.

"Now is the time to show me that you are loyal. Attack and capture them and you will gain my trust." Regal said.

The creatures didn't move, they had seen and heard everything before and now. They knew that they shouldn't listen to Regal, and that Netto was a more worthy master.

"What, you are all traitors." Regal said, and just then, Sendo suddenly appeared and tackled Enzan. Everyone was surprised that Sendo had appeared.

"Ah, at least I still have someone I can trust." Regal said.

And soon Enzan and Laika were fighting off Sendo. The other creatures wanted to help, but Regal was just too powerful for them to fight.

And through all the chaos, Regal managed to sneak behind Netto and knock him unconscious. Then he picked Netto up and ran outside. Both Laika and Enzan saw this. They tried to get outside, but Sendo blocked their way.

"Argh, were getting no where. How are we supposed to get to Netto." Laika said in frustration. "The only way, is to kill this thing." Enzan said, and both of them fell silent. They hated killing, but this was the only solution.

So the two changed into their full fledged forms. Laika, the mighty werewolf, and Enzan, the fearsome vampire.

The fight soon took a sudden turn. Both of them had used their gained claws and began ripping at Sendo.

In the end, Sendo was left breathing his last breaths, and everyone had run out the cave entrance. Though, Sendo was not dead yet. He got up and walked out the cave entrance as well.

When everyone had gone outside, they saw that the moon had risen, and Regal was standing in the middle of an incantation circle with a waking Netto in his arms.

"Oh god. You're here to see me rise to a new power." Regal said. "Not a chance." Laika said as he charged, but he was stopped by a barrier.

"No, no. I don't want you to interfere." Regal said. Then he turned around and began to chant. Everyone was trying to break through, but they couldn't.

During this time, Netto had woken up, but he couldn't get away. It was then that Regal had finished his chanting.

"Since you won't be my queen, I guess I'll have to use you." Regal said as he started to grow large fangs and claws.

Netto saw this and went wide eyed. He then began to struggle more, but Regal was getting more strength with his change.

When his change was over, Regal was in his full fledged form. Then Regal suddenly bit down between Netto's neck and shoulder and began to chew and suck the blood and flesh.

All the while, Netto screamed in pain and agony. Enzan and Laika too shocked to move.

Soon, Regal was finished, and Netto went limp. "Hm, your blood probably tastes much better than Sendo's. I'm glad I used you instead." Regal said.

And everyone was shocked that Regal had wanted to use his own trusted Familiar. Then everyone turned because they heard growling. It was Sendo.

"Oh, you haven't died yet, Sendo. No hard feelings, right?" Regal said with a smirk.

Sendo replied by suddenly chanting. The others also began to chant. When they were done, the barrier and circle was destroyed.

"What, no!" Regal yelled. At this, everyone charged. Regal took flight, but the ones that could fly took pursuit, and soon, Regal was trapped.

"Wait, I'm more powerful than all you mutts. I don't need to run." Regal said as he was readying to attack.

_No, you can't beat us. We can use the Sun._ Sendo said in his tongue.

"What. That won't be-" Regal said before he was cut off.

_You just drank blood, and that makes the balance corrupted. You are now more Vampire._ Scar said.

So the all began to chant again, and Regal was horrified. There was no where to go and Soon the Sun appeared.

Enzan had turned into a bat and hid in Laika's jacket. Any other vampire had just run inside.

Soon, Regal was fell out of the sky, burnt to a crisp, but they had no time to celebrate. They hurriedly ran back to Netto, who was limp and cold on the ground.

-TBC-

* * *

1. I couldn't think of anyone else who could fit this role.

2. Can anyone say pedo.

Ryu- Well, I hoped you liked. I think the next chapter is the last, and I might have a lemon in the next chapter.

Next Chapter Happy Ending, Right?

As the title says.


	9. Happy Ending, Right?

Ryu- Okay, here is the final update for this fic. I hope you enjoy it. Oh, an because not many people supported for lemon, and I want to keep this fic out of the mature section, there will not be any lemon.

Oh, and vote on my poll in my profile.

* * *

**Happy Ending, Right?**

When Enzan and Laika had gotten to Netto. He was whimpering and gasping for breath. What was more alarming was that Netto's body was as cold as ice.

"It's okay, you're going to be alright." Laika said as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around Netto. Enzan had turned back when Laika had taken off his jacket.

The sight of Netto had sent a pang to his heart. Enzan dropped to his knees and began to stroke Netto's hair while making soothing noises.

All the while, the creatures were watching, wanting to do something, but then one of them stepped forward. It was Scar.

"He needs blood for warmth and flesh to regenerate." Scar said. Laika and Enzan were surprised, but they got over that because there worry for Netto outweighed it.

"Then he can have mine" Both Laika and Enzan said at the same time. "No! He must have what's similar to his blood and flesh and it must be the whole body." Scar said.

"What! No that can't be true." Enzan said in a frantic voice. Then another creature, Sendo stepped forward and said something, but they could not understand.

"He said he will do it." Scar said with a frown. "What, you can't. You'll die." Laika said. Sendo spoke some more.

"He says that with his wounds, he'd die any way." Scar said. Laika and Enzan looked at each other, then they nodded.

So Sendo walked nearer to Netto, and Laika helped him to bite. The first bite, Netto took off a chunk of flesh, and while he was chewing it, he sucked the blood from it.

From that, he had enough strength to to drain all the blood, and then he ate the flesh, but Sendo did not feel any pain, because when all his blood had been drained, he died, and cold bodies feel no pain.

Soon after, Laika and Enzan brought Netto, the other creatures, and the remains of Sendo back to their castle.

They buried the remains near the Hikaris of the past wall. Then they let Netto rest for the remainder of the day.

The Next Week

The funerals, weddings, and documents were held in quite a short time. The preparations for the Hikari funeral had already been prepared, so they had that the day after Netto recovered. The wedding was also quickly planned for by their fathers, and Laika had already told his father that Regal was dealt with.

So that week was a busy week, but things had gone back to normal, well, good normal. As in, Laika and Enzan could finally share, and tolerate the other's presence.

Netto had been busy naming all the Lycaprye, as Netto called them. (1)

It was a mystery as to Laika and Enzan how Netto knew how to tell all the Lycapyres apart, but they just shrugged it off.

So, all was going well, until Enzan and Laika popped the question.

"Netto, when are we going to have kids?" When they said that, Netto ran very quickly from them. (2)

Though, Netto couldn't run away from forever, so when he went to bed that night, Blues, Searchman, Rockman, and all the Familiars heard moans, groans, and other noises you should hear when you're young.

Nine Months Later

No, we don't see the happy family in their home, we see then in a hospital. No, nothing bad has happened, something good.

Netto had become pregnant and was giving birth. Soon, crying filled the air of one particular room. It was Netto's room.

Let's wait for things to settle down shall we.

A Couple Hours Later

Okay, we're back, and right now, Netto is holding his twin daughters.

Laika and Enzan were surprised that one was a vampire and the other was a werewolf. Though, they didn't care, as long as the babies were healthy.

"So Netto, what are you going to Name them?" Laika said. Netto looked at Laika with a glare, but then spoke.

"This" he said as he pointed to the werewolf "will be Houhei Okami (3) (4)", "that" he said as he pointed to the vampire "will be Ijuin Koumori. (5)"

Enzan had a confused face. "Why aren't you naming them with 'Hikari'?" Enzan asked. "That's how the war was started." Netto replied.

"Please continue." Laika said. Netto sighed. "The war was started by two twins. One was a vampire, the other was a werewolf. They both had the same last name, so when it came to marriage, the two species argued for the right to have that name." Netto said as he began to nuzzle his children.

"What a waste of those centuries just because of a name." Enzan said. "Okay, that explains everything, wait, that means most people have at least some of the opposite species in them." Laika said. Netto nodded.

"That could cause a few problems." Enzan said. "Not quite, it will make people think." Netto said as he pushed the babies into their respected fathers. "Now do your part in this family." Netto said with a glare.

"You're still angry because we got you pregnant?" Laika said. "Yes." Netto said as he crossed his arms.

"Well, at least we can understand you better." Enzan said, and this made Netto a little angry, so he sent Scar after Enzan, who proceeded to run away.

"Moody, aren't you?" Laika said. "Why don't you be pregnant and then have twins." Netto said. "Ah, point there." Laika said.

**THE END**

* * *

1. Lycan plus Vampire. Lycan is another word for werewolf.

2. Hey, this is a world of werewolves and vampires. Love isn't given a gender in this world.

3. This roughly translates to "Gunner Wolf"

4. Because I don't know Laika's family name, I used what someone suggested to me in my previous story.

5. Roughly translates to "Mountain Bat" or something.

I hoped you liked, and don't forget to vote on my poll.


End file.
